


you were always meant to be my only lifelong enemy

by abbean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Wordcount: 100, loving astral is all part of 96's evil plan, nonbinary characters - Freeform, post canon but don't think too hard about the logistics, why are they both so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbean/pseuds/abbean
Summary: “You’ll regret letting your guard down,” you intone, soft to match the mood.
Relationships: Astral/No. 96 Black Mist | Dark Mist
Kudos: 6





	you were always meant to be my only lifelong enemy

Astral gets _very_ cuddly after sex, and since indulging them suits you, you wind an arm around them while they use your chest as a pillow.

“You’ll regret letting your guard down,” you intone, soft to match the mood. Astral’s hair brushes your neck; you take a piece between your fingers to tickle their face, which makes their nose wrinkle.

“You think I’ve let my guard down?” they say. You feel the twitch of an eyebrow— _and_ the twitch of a smile, you’re sure. “Hm. I suppose it’s your funeral.”

“You wish.” Astral chuckles as you kiss their hair. _Malevolently._

**Author's Note:**

> despite all my years in fandom, i'm like 99% sure this is my first real drabble. huh. if you don't stay home for thanksgiving 96 will come steal your vertebrae, one at a time, also if you recognize the title you're a real bro 😎


End file.
